


Silent Moments

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of silence in a life of noise and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Ichigo has noisy friends and an extremely noisy father. That's just how they are and he tries not to let it bother him. He gets noisy too, after all, when he's tired and frustrated.

Chad is not noisy. He is quiet and calm in the chaos of Ichigo's life. The moments of silence spent in his company are always a welcome reprieve.

Those moments become even more cherished after Ichigo meets Rukia. He is so busy running after hollows that every second spent with Chad is treasured and hoarded.

Chad understands. He always has. He never objects when Ichigo sits next to him on the rooftop and breathes in his peace and tranquility.

It's almost like meditating. Ichigo closes his eyes and feels the wind ruffle through his hair. He can taste the crisp autumn air on his tongue and smell a gentle musk that he's sure belongs to the soap Chad uses. The cold of the concrete seeps up through the pants of his uniform and contrasts against the heat Chad radiates beside him.

They spend the minutes together in perfect silence. There is no need for words when they can listen to the sound of their own breathing.

That moment ends when the rest of their friends clamber up the stairs to eat lunch. They are cheerful and loud, breaking the quiet hush of serenity Ichigo has managed to find.

Chad rests a heavy hand on his shoulder, letting the heat of his skin sink into the muscle beneath it before squeezing once and letting go. It is a small token of understanding and a promise that he will be available again tomorrow.

Ichigo tucks that promise away in anticipation and allows himself to be drawn into the conversation about the upcoming English assignment.

Chad is always there when he needs him. For this, Ichigo will always be grateful.


End file.
